


Memories

by Monsterfan12



Series: W.i.p that may never be finished [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Multi, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterfan12/pseuds/Monsterfan12
Summary: Hannibal brooding over his time as a vampire.
Series: W.i.p that may never be finished [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114310
Kudos: 1





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been bugging me since last night this is a one shot could have been an outtake from the movie I wasn't sure about the rating so I went with mature just in case. Starts as though it's part of another fic sorry for that and any other mistakes.

Hannibal was waiting around the honey comb hideout for the next part of the job to find out what danica talos was up to they were planning Hannibal was muttering to himself about what was going on lately with the nightstalkers and in the hideout having just busted blade out of jail and about how it seemed that blade was getting his way with going after vance for what he did to him and about how Abby wasn't letting him do something similar by going after the ones who hurt him while he was a vampire.

Hannibal thoughts were going round in circles about what happened to him when he was first turned by danica and what she did to him while he was their prisoner at the talos tower. Hannibal stopped pacing and muttering when he got to a window with a view outside then he started remembering what happened to him while there and he could only hope it would be over soon and that he didn't panic while having a flash back.

(start of flash back)  
Hannibal was locked up and hanging in chains in the dungeons of talos tower waiting for someone to come get him out when suddenly the door slammed open with danica standing in the doorway."tisk tisk king you've been very bad" danica said while circling Hannibal "kitten what brings you hear to my lovely abode" "don't get smart king" "I'm thinking about what your punishment is to be for disobeying my orders" "didn't think to hard about it" Hannibal muttered under his breath danica slapped him for that comment. "Oh come on I muttered that" "you really can't shut up can you king" "no not really" that was rhetorical question king you know something you don't answer" "I know what a rhetorical question is danica I am surprised that you know what one is though"danica slapped him again for the remark. "You know what king I just thought of your punishment I'm going to tie you down in the room with the breading bench and let everyone in the tower rape you continuously while you're gagged and have a cock ring on you what they do is up to them however you also won't be fed while this is going on" danica started laughing as Hannibal shuddered at the punishment danica had planned for him danica left his cell laughing and to arrange Hannibal punishment.

(Insert Various flash backs about his torture and rape here as I can't really wright them out well)(end flash back)

Hannibal came out of the flash backs just as Abby came to get him for the raid on vance "you okay king" "fine whistler absolute fine you want something" yeah where ready to go are you ready" "ready and abel whistler ready and abel" "come on then let's go. They then left the hideout and went to where they went in the movie I have no more inspiration for this as I said it's just a one off where Hannibal thinking of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is up for adoption by anyone who wants to use it and flesh it out.


End file.
